Tickles And Giggles
by ForeverJaganFan
Summary: After Logan stops resisting, he and James have a little fun with his fetishes


WARNING! : RATED R FOR MAJOR SEXUAL REFERENCES!

A/N: Just wanted to apologize for the short paragraphs and constant P.O.V switches. i'm an amature. i can't help it. I hope i'm getting better though. ENJOY

Intro

*James*

It's a lazy Sunday morning. Logan and I wake up around 10 am snuggled up in each others' arms on the couch from watching scary movies with the guys the night before. He wakes with a smile as the beams of sunlight shine down on us. When i moved my hand a little from it's position on his side, he flinched. I smirked at him, knowing he's ticklish. He gasped and quickly moved my hand away. He smiled at me as he got up and walked to the bathroom. I smiled back and winked at him, smacking his butt as he walked by. I gave a confused glance in his direction as I caught the sound he made. I wasn't sure if the noise was just him messing around or if he just couldn't control it. Either way those little noises of his drive me crazy.

xxxxx

*Logan*

I woke up in James's arms this morning and remembered last night. Boys night. We rarely have that anymore. Mrs. Knight and Katie go out looking for acting jobs and shopping late at night, around 6pm, so the guys and I watch scary movies all night. We watched Sinister, Mama, and Paranormal Activity 4. Mama was last. After at least 1 am, Kendall and Carlos went to bed. James and I finished the movie. At some point we ended up snuggled in each other's arms, which I didn't mind. I like it when James holds me. (As just friends or as more than that) Just being surrounded by his muscles, and strength not to mention body heat, it just brings me so much comfort. I'm not sure how he feels about it but consicering he didn't move the entire night has to mean he at least liked it.

*FLASHBACK*

I looked at him as the screen went black and the credits rolled. Neither of us bothered to move.

"Scary huh?" I asked. My breath caught in my throat when i took in the view in front of me. (or more like above me.) His face glowing in the light from the tv. Good thing it was dark or he would've seen the blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah. You gonna go to bed?" He replies, looking down at me. his chin brushes the top of my hair. This gives me flutters in the pit of my stomach. His eyes on me, his face this close to mine, just makes my heart pound.

"Can We just stay here?" I asked him in a hopeful voice. Hoping that he goes for it and lets us sleep together. "I'm too comfy to get up." I continued, looking him in the eyes. He smiles.

"haha sure. Me too." He laughed, softly and leaned his head on mine. I nuzzled into him, and fell asleep, loving this embrace. thinking, "how are we just friends?"

*END FLASHBACK"

So that brings me to this morning. I wake up around the same time as James. I see him awake and smile at him. Here comes the scary part. He has his hands around my waist. I feel his hand move, it tickles my sides. Yes I'm ticklish but, it's worse. I don't know if it's some kind of disorder but whenever someone tickles me...I get hard. It's weird and I don't want James to know. So as a reflex, I gasped and pushed his hand away, giving him a smile to hide the surprise and panic behind my eyes. I got up and started to walk to the bathroom, but James caught me by surprise and smacked my ass. The feeling went straight to my dick and unintentionally I let a noise escape my lips. I know he caught it. I felt my blush rise on my cheeks. I was relieved when I reached the bathroom without James saying anything to me. I turned on the shower and made like I was taking a shower. (in reality I didn't need a shower at all.) For that 20 minutes I was in there jacking off because of James tickling me accidentally. This kind of situation doesn't happen very often. In a way, I was thanking James for doing that because I needed the relief. After I was finished I had to wet my hair to make believe i actually showered. And no one had a problem with believing it.

xxxxxxx

*James*

So I got a weird reaction from Logan today. It's okay because I know he doesn't like being tickled. We all know each other's weaknesses. Like Carlos and his helmet, Logan is ticklish and well, I'm not sure about Kendall, but I like it when people bite my neck when i'm making out with someone. 'Someone' meaning i'm bisexual. I've only had one other affair with another boy, and it was back in the 5th grade with a boy named Toni Fletcher. I thought he was cute and I found him in the boys bathroom at school one day and we kissed in a stall together. He's not important. My real crush is Logan Mitchell. My best friend. I can tell he likes me back but we swore we'd never hate our friends. The guys know i'm bi and are okay with it. Anyway, we play around with each other a lot. our friendship is extremely close. It's like no other. I tickle Logan to play with him. I never really understood why he doesn't like being tickled. Like, I'm ticklish but never took it that seriously. I must admit I'm kinda curious. I'm James Diamond. I'm persistant, and when I want to know something, I find out. I have ways.

xxxxxxx

End Intro

*James*

I want to know so bad, why he doesn't like being tickled! It's killing me! I'm going to find out what's up one way or another. So i decide to poke it out of him. I found him that evening on the couch reading some medical book. BORING! time to bring in some entertainment to 2J.

"Hey Logan," I greeted my friend walking over to him and sitting down next to him with a devilish smile.

"Hey James, What's up?" He asks with a questionable look on his face. And it might have been the lighting or my eyes but i think he was blushing.

"Why don't you like being tickled?" I asked with a smirk, poking his side. Logan set his book down on his lap, gulped, and stuttered a bit.

"U-um because James, I'm ticklish. Please stop poking me." Logan answered, moving slightly. He wasn't looking me in the eyes like he usually does, so i assumed something was up. So i continued prodding him for an answer.

"Logieeee, I'm gonna tickle you till you tell me." I taunted him. He grabbed my hand and gently set it on my own lap.

"James, please, not now, excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Logan says with extremely cool, then gets up, and walks off to the bathroom connecting our room with Kenlos's room. I looked behind to see him walk away. Carlos walks by, and says 'hi' to Logan. He waves and keeps walking.

"Something up with Logan?" Carlos asks, sitting down next to me, an arm around my shoulders. I leaned back, and relaxed, trying to forget what's on my mind. Logan.

"Well something certainly is 'up' with Logan, but, Nah, I was just picking on him. Tickling him." I answered. My mind was partially on the television screen infront of me, but the other part of my mind was focusing on what just happened with Logan.

"Oh Okay." Carlos replies. He seemed to forget the situation and focus completely on the action movie showing on the tv. I don't even think he noticed when i got up and left the apartment to contemplate my next move.

xxxxxxx

Later on that night, I head into mine and Logan's shared room. I noticed that his light is still on. That damn bookworm. He's reading again. I can fix that.

I walk in slowly and sit on his bedside.

"Soooo Logie, You gonna tell me why you don't like being tickled?"

"I already told you, James, I'm ticklish." Logan replied, looking up from his book.

"Noooo, everyone that's ticklish likes being tickled!" I aregued, resting my hand on his 's wearing his blue silky pajamas. I love them. My hand on his leg caused him to set the book on his lap.

"Not everyone, James. I don't like it." Logan argues back. He's bluffing. I can see his blush, even in the dim light.

"Yes you do. I bet I can make you giggle." I said with a low husky voice.

When he says nothing, I start to climb ontop of him. The blush deepens.

"J-James-" He stammers. "what- what are you..doing?"

I steal the book and set it on the stand by his bed. I place my hands on his bare waist and feel him jump underneath me. Then I softly swipe my hands down his sides. He shuttered underneath me.

"If you don't like it, you'll make me stop. like you did earlier." I whispered, along with another stroke down his side. He let out a low moan before his next words.

"J-James... hold on... let me explain-" He let out between breathes. At some point his breath got heavier. It had took me a while to register what he had said. Mostly because I was having fun watching his reaction to what I was doing to him. Once I registered what he said, I looked up and paused my motions. only to smirk when I realized what he wanted to tell me.

"Oh Logie, you don't have to explain a thing. It's clear to me now why you didn't like being tickled. Because you like it way too much." I said winking at him at that last part. He said nothing but looked down with a guilty look in his eyes. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Logie's kinky..." I whispered to him, sexily. Still leaned over him, I gave him a passionate yet seductive kiss, that he happily obliged to, whimpering when I let go. I lift off him a little bit and speak loud enough for him to hear me.

"You wanna play a game?" I ask Logan, while running a finger down his bare chest. watching him writhe underneath me, Giggling.

"Does it look like I wanna play a game?" Logan responds with a question. with a look that says _Are you serious?_

"haha oh my sarcastic Logie. You haven't lost your mind's control yet. but you will soon." I laughed, joking with him. Now circling his nipples with one finger on both hands. He closes his eyes and bites his lip trying to surpress the moans inside of him. My hands move to his shoulders and once again I'm back down kissing him senseless. One arm moves around his neck and brings his head to rest on the pillow. He opens his eyes to stare at me in surprise, and confusion. One more sweet kiss before I lean up on him so I'm sitting straight up. I remove my shirt and toss it over to my bed. My eyes never leaving Logans'. Soon I begin working on my jeans. I'm destracted by Logan's sexy little moans. I leave my pants unattended for a while; while I go back to work on his mouth and neck. More of those beautiful moans tell me that he likes it. My hands doing their own thing now. Feeling up his arms and his chest, soon making their way down to his silky blue pajamas. I release his mouth to let him breathe. I begin to play with the strings on his pajamas. Unable to wait any longer, and feeling the hard in my own jeans, I move to the side of him, and I quickly slide his pants off him and toss them to the dirty laundry basket across the room where he likes them. Mesmerised by the beauty infront of me, I lick my lips, (partly force of habit, and partly because i was drooling) The noises Logan was making was practically begging me to touch him. So wheather he said anything or not, I moved my hand from where it sat on my knee, and placed it on his crotch. I felt my cheeks flarring. I felt the heat from his entire body just in that one area.

I wanted to play with this little concept of Tickling is seductive. well, to Logan it is anyway.I laughed inside mind at the thought that Logan gets off to someone tickling him, but I sorta understood because you can tickle someone til they pee which is kinda the same feeling except, one difference, one feeling is more powered by ectacy. I guess his brain gets those feelings mixed up.

So I put my thoughts into action. I lean down to Logan and sweetly peck his lips, then whispering into his ear.

"Logie, where are you ticklish at?" I asked, running a hand through his hair.

"My neck, lower belly, my back,my belt." He responded in between raspy breaths. I smiled to him, placing one last kiss to his lips before I went to work. I brought my hand down from his hair and traced a line from his temple all the way down, behind his neck to behind his ear. He gave shivers but no real reaction. Not one I was hoping for. Down to his chest. I raked a line between his breasts and down to his bellybutton. There I got a reaction! He jumps and moans under my touch. His hand, which hasn't moved from it's spot on the pillow beside his head, finally moves to touch his throbbing hard dick. I wouldn't allow it. Call me a dick but I think the end result will be better. He reached and I smacked his hand away.

"No-no Logie. hand down. Don't touch yourself." His moan of disapointment was... disheartening. I let the feeling slide, along with a few fingers, and reassured him with a kiss. My hand moved from it's resting place on his navel, down a little further. his pant line. Boy, did I get a reaction from him! imediately he let out a pleasured moan, and i noticed a little pre-cum leaking from his neglected member. I gave Logan a smirk, and leaned down. I picked up some pre-cum with my finger and sucked on it. Next, I caught him by surprise, I leant down and licked up what was left. The pre-cum that was dripping from his dick. He moaned loudly.

"James... more...please..." he begged me in between pants.I hate to resist him. I can't resist him. I hurts me emotionally to resist him, and it hurts my dick to resist him. but this time, I did. I barely even touched him at all.

Let's try something new.

"Logan, sit up. come to the edge of the bed and sit here." I told him. He did as I told. and I moved myself to sit next to him. He looked at me questioningly, still panting and sweaty. I looked at him with a smile, cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed him on the lips before I moved to sit behind him.

"James.. what- ooohhh my goddd"

With one finger. one dot on each shoulder blade, a straight line down the middle of his back, and one dot on both sides of his lower back sent shivers down his back and tinglies everywhere. He was estatic.I loved the reaction that got me, so I did it again. but this time, faster. and the next time, faster, and faster. Soon he was a moaning mess beneath me.

"J-..James...I-I'm gonna..."

before he could, I jumped around quickly and took his entire length into my mouth sucking hard and drinking him down when he came. Sucking him dry til there was nothing left. He collapsed on the bed where he was. Panting. Struggling to catch his breath. I popped off him, and wipped my mouth and got up to sit next to him. Ignoring the puddle in my pants, I collapsed down next to him. He turned to look at me, and I smiled back at him.

"Amazing right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah...Amazing. Don't ever torture me like that again." he said with a half smirk, and kissed my lips. Tasting some of his own secretions on my toungue. He rolled over and ontop of me, kissing me wildly, uncontrollably. Logan had the dominance now. He kissed me, bruisingly until I couldn't breathe. He released me and with a smirk he said,

"It's your turn, James."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Bed. Now. Pants off."

;) 3


End file.
